


This is Me(My Poetry Collection)

by least_straight_straight_ally



Category: Original Work
Genre: I need to put this somewhere, Sad, crappy poetry, maybe uplifting, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/least_straight_straight_ally/pseuds/least_straight_straight_ally
Summary: Pretty self explanitory. Most of these will not be happy.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome. To my poetry. Imma tell you again, this will not be happy. Maybe a few will but I write this kind of stuff when I am struggling. So yeah.


	2. I'm Not

I'm not depressed  
Even though I hurt myself  
I walk with a smile  
No one knows what I hide under my clothes  
I'm not depressed  
But I love pain  
It makes me happier  
It brings a smile to my face  
But I'm not crazy  
I'm not depressed  
I just like pain  
That's all


End file.
